


Frightening Challenges

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Series: Valentine's Day collection 2/14/14 [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Fright Night (2011), Sort of - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, It's a semi crossover, and David Tennant was so hot with eyeliner, because Rose is silly, lbr, like vday candy, sweet and gooey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose watches a certain remake of a certain horror film, *cough*, and then the Doctor unknowingly allows himself to get made up. Eventually he figures out what's going on, and simply goes along with it.<br/>After all, love makes one do crazy things....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be complete and utter fluffy crack, but i came back to it after a week and added on a gooey sappy sweet ending. It also upped the rating slightly, but it's more of a tease than actual smut.

“What’s that you’re watching Rose?”

The Doctor’s voice startled her from her prone position on the couch, in the TARDIS’s created living room, and it was a quick and frenzied fumble before she could turn the TV off.

The Doctor only caught the sound of screams and a flash of dark hair and objects on the screen before blackness overtook the entire view.

Rose sat up and peered around the back of the leather chair, giving an all too innocent smile,

“Just a bit of Real Housewives. Nothing much.”

The Doctor gazed at her, suspicion hinted in his eyes, but he said nothing to that effect.

“Weeell, you’re right to switch it off. That sort of nonsense will rot your brain.”

Rose bit back a giggle, considering what she’d been watching was almost zombies, just a different sort. The blood drinking kind.

Her foot, out of the Doctor’s line of sight, slowly pushed the case to the movie in question that she’d been watching.

Luckily he’d bought her excuse about trash TV, she knew he’d be much too curious if he’d known the truth.

After all, he might even be jealous of the dark haired bloke from the film.

The words of the title, ‘Fright Night’ were just visible as the entire case, but one small corner was hidden under the couch.

She withdrew her foot and moved to slouch back against the couch,

“Tell me something Doctor, would you ever consider wearing eye liner? Maybe just a tidge? I could help you apply it.”

The Doctor frowned, not sure when Rose had decided he needed to start using cosmetics.

“Sorry?”

Rose lifted a shoulder, and blinked her brown eyes slowly at him,

“I just think it could be sexy. A little smudge of black to make those orbs pop.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows rose until they were in danger of vanishing into his haphazard brown bangs, and he swallowed twice quickly, his Adam’s apple rapidly moving,

“Er, well I suppose it might be worth a look. Just for fun?”

Rose bit her lip, and nodded,

“Just for fun.”

The Doctor shrugged,

“Alright why not?”

He gave her a wide grin, and she squealed in delight.

***

When she returned to the living room, the Doctor was still waiting for her, sitting on the couch rather stiffly, as if it was uncomfortable.

“Now don’t fret. This won’t hurt, and you might even, ah like it.”

The Doctor was all for Rose experimenting with what worked on her, but he still didn’t quite grasp how wearing some of her makeup would do it.

As she slipped onto the leather chair beside him, he decided he didn’t care. She was close enough to touch, and though he resisted, it was a fair fight.

She smelled different, like she was excited.

He kept the thought to himself, but if this excited her, who knew what actually wearing the stuff might do?

Rose held up the pencil, slipped off the cap and unscrewed the tip until just a bit of black showed, and as the instrument began approaching the Doctor’s eyelid, he was starting to have second thoughts.

“Rose maybe you could practice, draw a sample on my hand?”

He held up his right arm, placing his hand right over his face, effectively delaying her.

Rose huffed and pushed it aside,

“No. I’ve had years of practice on myself.”

The Doctor was in no position to make a remark that could anger or annoy her, but that sentence was just so delicious to consider.

“I bet.”

A half smirk, and Rose was further distracted. He wasn’t even wearing the stuff, and already he was starting to fall into character.

If she didn’t know better she’d think he was reading her mind.

“Now hush. Don’t move.”

Gently, she moved her hand to brace her wrist on his cheek, while deftly lining his upper eyelid. After finishing both, she pulled back, and admired her handiwork.

He blinked a few times, nothing different to his sight, but he still felt the touch of her hands on his face like burns, he couldn’t say he disliked it.

“Well? How do I look? Sexy?”

He waggled his eyebrows at her, and Rose had to bit her lip to keep from laughing. He looked patently ridiculous, yet indeed, sexier.

Half Doctor half Peter Vincent, but all hers.

“I like it. It’s a good look.”

The Doctor’s hands snuck around her waist and pulled her close suddenly, and she thanked the stars she’d thought to set down the pencil before answering him, or she might have stabbed him.

“Now tell me Rose, just where did you get the idea? You think it up all on your own? Quite filthy I must say.”

Rose’s eyes widened as she caught the reference, and she realized just what had happened. The Doctor played it cool for her, let her act out her little wish, and all the while he’d snuck a peek under the couch while she’d been gone. The rat!

Rose gave him a cheeky smile, before leaning in just close enough to brush her lips against his,

“Oh I had a little help from the telly.”

The Doctor grinned against her mouth, before closing the gap and kissing her breathless.

When they separated for air, Rose was slightly dizzy, and the Doctor was just as out of sorts. The eyeliner had held though, and Rose gave a proud half smile,

“You’re keeping it. I love it.”

“Rose Tyler, you are a genius sometimes, but this, it’s gonna need big returns.”

Rose tightened her grip on his hair, her fingers loosely woven through the length, and he groaned at the feel of it,

“Oh my, is that a threat? I think I could manage that.”

The Doctor nodded, and he felt her fingers move again, down to grip the back of his neck, guiding him down to kiss her neck.

The Doctor whispered against her skin before his lips made contact,

“I believe you can.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter became pure fluff!
> 
> happy valentine's day everyone <3

Despite wanting desperately to take care of Rose on the couch, the Doctor was beginning to become uncomfortable, fighting to stay put on the small surface, and simultaneously attempting to keep Rose occupied.

“Maybe we’d better change locations.” He mumbled into the shell of her ear, before nipping at it non-too-gently.

Rose felt her eyes dilate, even behind half closed lids, and she nodded in reply, unable to form actual words.

The whole eyeliner thing had brought out a side she hadn’t dreamt existed. Okay, perhaps she’d _dreamt_ , about it, and maybe even fantasized a little, but she had no clue how far he would go to make her dreams reality.

He picked her up swiftly, nearly tossing her over his shoulder like a caveman. She moved to smack him and he simply spanked her.

“Oh so that’s how it’s going to be?”

The Doctor heard her seemingly annoyed mutter, and merely grinned,

“Yes Rose. You wanted the bad boy, you’ve got him. I don’t do things by halves.”

They reached his bedroom, as he had the king sized bed, plus the meddling TARDIS had made it appear first in the hallway, and Rose pushed the door shut behind them.

The Doctor stalked over to his bed, which was practically theirs considering she spent every other night in it with him, and dropped her unceremoniously onto the perfectly folded and tucked covers.

He stood still and gazed at her, drinking in the sight of her, all flushed cheeks and heaving breasts, and tried to memorize the sight.

Rose Tyler never failed to amaze him, no matter if they’d just run for their lives from an alien race, or simply had an enchanting evening on a peaceful world.

Meanwhile, Rose was growing rather impatient under his watchful eyes, and she began trailing her fingers down her stomach, tempting him with a glimpse of bare skin as she toyed with the edge of her shirt.

“Well Doctor, or Bad Boy, now you’ve got me in your room, alone, what are you going to do with me?”

The Doctor chuckled, his voice deep and husky with desire,

“I think you mean ‘what am I going to do _to_ you…?’”

Rose chewed on her bottom lip, before sticking out her tongue at him,

“I was trying to be in character, but so far, you’re making it a challenge.”

The Doctor leapt towards her, practically pouncing, and just before he pulled her top all the way off, she heard him whisper,

“I always did love a good challenge.”

***

After the first few rounds, Rose lay back against the sheets, panting for breath, and willing her heart to slow down.

The Doctor didn’t have that problem, the luck that came with superior biology, and two hearts. She glanced over at him, and bit back a laugh. Her waterproof eyeliner had done the trick well, it had smudged slightly, but altogether not changed in the last few hours.

The Doctor, besides looking smug with his superior biology, in addition to advanced recovery time, he also could hear extremely well, turned over to frown in puzzlement at her,

“Something funny?”

Rose grinned at him, tongue trapped between her teeth,

“Yep. You still look fantastic. No amount of messing about will turn you back into a good boy.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, realizing she was referring to his temporary makeup,

“You’re ridiculous you are. Insatiable. I think you’re just using me to get your kicks off. You fancy that bloke.”

Rose scoffed at him, and rolled right on top of him, grinding gently over his swiftly returning arousal,

“Oh yes. Because I’d much rather have a plain old human who pretends to be different people for money, than my time traveling, space seeing alien. You got me figured out Doctor.”

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her, not questioning her joking claim, but the fact she’d called him _hers_.

They’d not mentioned words, terms, or any pet names yet. He’d been holding off for their two year anniversary, at least going by Earth time. But she’d pushed him to the point where, if he didn’t tell her, he’d probably explode. He looked at her, as she leaned down to rest her head on her folded arms on his chest, her gaze steady.

“Rose … my Rose. You know I love you don’t you?”

Rose’s brown eyebrows flew up so fast the darkness vanished into her blond bangs, she’d only been messing around, and the endearment had slipped out, and now the Doctor was telling her he loved her? Telling her with real words, and not simply actions, and touches. It was the moment she’d dreamt of since the Game Station. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and without thinking, she blinked and they fell onto the Doctors bare chest, she gave a watery laugh, wiping at them with her fingers.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, I do. I think I have for a while. Just hearing you say it, it’s almost too much.”

The Doctor knew by the way she smiled, that it was too much in a good way, and he nearly begged her to return the three words that commanded his whole world.

He reached over to stroke her face, wiping away another set of tears, and lay still beneath her with bated breath.

Rose swallowed, and leaned into the hand that cupped her cheek, meeting the Doctor’s wide brown eyes with her own,

“I do love you. So much it hurts. It’s easier every time you kiss me. Every time we do this.” She gestured blindly to the headboard, and his room.

He would have laughed at her if he’d not felt so relieved to hear the echo of his heartbeats, almost matched with her single one.

“If that’s what it took to help you know, I wish we’d done it sooner.”

He managed a cheeky grin, and he felt her shake with laughter against him.

“I knew you would say that.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow,

“Uh-oh, sounds like you know me too well. Perhaps you’ll be getting tired of traveling next…”

Rose shook her head, happy tears now filling her eyes,

“Never! Traveling with you is my second love now. Just being with you comes first.” She shifted her weight off of him, and put her arm over his chest, snuggling against his side, and he breathed out, exhaling a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Rose Tyler, you are an amazing creature. Sleep well.”

Though he didn’t hear actual words, he felt them as she whispered against his skin,

“As long as I’m with you.”

***

**END**


End file.
